Wolverine & Knuckles
by The Hightech Redneck
Summary: After a technological failure, Knuckles the Echidna gets sent back in time before Earth transformed into Mobius and teams up with Logan/Wolverine to get Knuckles back to the Master Emerald and help Logan discover his past.
1. TITLE

Mysteries, they are a part of all our lives every day, hour, minute, even second. We never know what will happen next, no matter how much you prepare. Anything can happen that will change your future in an instant. Some however are so unfortunate to not even know what has happened in their past. On the other end of the spectrum, some are too caught up in their past to look to the future and get over what cannot be undone. This is a story about both situations, this is…

* * *

><p><em>MARVEL &amp; SEGA PRESENT<em>

**WOLVERINE**

"THE LIVING WEAPON X"

**KNUCKLES**

"GUARDIAN OF THE MASTER EMERALD"

* * *

><p><em>A HIGHTECH REDNECK PRODUCTION<em>

_LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS!_


	2. Knuckles Discovered

Knuckles the echidna stood atop the altar of the master emerald as the wind blew through his dreadlocks.

He stood and stared out across the island keeping vigil watch for any intruders or threats to the master emerald.

Knuckles was the most current guardian in a long line of echidnas dedicated to keeping the master emerald safe from harm.

Knuckles closed his eyes and switched to using his senses as he felt the land float below him above the planet of Mobius.

Knuckles sensed something behind him and turned to see the emerald glowing as dark clouds began to form overhead.

"What the…" was all Knuckles could say as lightning struck the emerald and shone into his eyes as he felt energy consume him and everything around him.

Knuckles squinted to try to catch a glimpse of something but everything was bathed in a bright light to powerful to see through.

Knuckles tried to progress through but the energy radiating from the emerald was too much to press through pushing him back. Knuckles felt the energy being drained from himself as he tried to push his way, but wasting his energy on the futile effort weakened him enough for the energy to push Knuckles with great force as if he was a piece of paper in the wind.

Knuckles suddenly blacked out as his senses shut down along with his consciousness.

* * *

><p>XX<p>

Logan slowly awoke and stretched his arms as he stood from his bed. He went over to the TV and switched it on as he washed of his face.

"This just in, it appears that a new type of mutant has been discovered today" when Logan heard this he quickly grabbed his towel and dried of his face as he watched the TV attentively.

"It appears to be some form of animal but has the ability to walk on two legs", Logan grunted when he heard this.

"I thought it was going to be something important" Logan thought but something caught his eye as the camera from the news zoomed in on his fists.

"The most distinct feature of this beast is two long spikes emerging from where his knuckles should be."

Logan slowly let out his adamantium claws comparing his to the creature.

"The creature appears to be unconscious but still alive. Scientists are still performing tests and have made many more discoveries, more about this at a later date."

Logan quickly shut off the television as he pulled out his phine and made a call while putting on his clothes.

"Hello?" The voice asked calmly.

"Hey Charles, it's Logan did you catch the news report?"

"Yes, I did and I quite troubled about this being."

"Well I'm on my way; I wanna check this thing out for myself."

Logan then hung up as he slipped on his leather jacket and shut the door behind him.


	3. New Type of Mutant?

Logan pulled up at "Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted" as he stepped off his bike.

He walked up to Charles' office and saw him staring at a computer screen along with Scott and Beast.

"Watcha lookin at?" Logan asked as he looked over Charles' shoulder.

"Beast managed to hack into the MCA's security footage and scannings of the so called mutant they found."

Scott looked at the scannings, "The DNA does contain slight human sections but it seems mainly foreign. The DNA almost looks like it was a mutated animal."

Beast nodded in agreement, "That's what perplexes me as well however, the DNA is something that doesn't look like it could be edited by mankind. As if it was from the future…"

"Either that or aliens." Logan cut Beast off mocking him kindly.

"Stranger things have happened Logan" Charles said.

"Well we won't know for sure until we but in in there and beat the hell out of em." Logan said with a smirk.

"Patience Logan were not even sure what it is and with those knuckles it looks like it could be hostile." Scott said.

"So, does everybody with something on their wrists have to be hostile?"

"Well, so far you've proven me right." Scott smirked.

"Says the guy with laser eyes."

"Knock it off you two, go get ready, if this really is a new breed of mutant then we don't need the MCA to keep their hands on it."

* * *

><p>XX<p>

"Huh…wha" Knuckles slowly opened his eyes as he felt his strength returning.

He stood up to find himself in a glass containment chamber with scientists staring at him and computers.

"Now I know how Shadow must've felt."

Knuckles clenched his fist and began trying to punch his way out but to no avail did he even leave a dent.

"Don't bother, that glass is enforced with small particles of adamantium. Impossible to penetrate except with the substance it was created from."

Knuckles watched as a man in a military uniform stepped out. Knuckles flashed his angry teeth as the man steeped forward.

He reminded Knuckles of a GUN agent and he smelled like government.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Knuckles remained quiet just staring into his hazel eyes with pure anger and hatred.

"You can't trick me, I know you can speak."

"How do you know that?"

"The portion of your human DNA is the function that allows you to speak our specific language."

"So, what. You can't make me talk anyway."

The man smirked, "Oh I think you'll find out that we have ways."


	4. Rescue Mission

Logan and Scott both slowly watched the MCA lab where the so called "mutant" was being held.

"Anything yet Beast?" Scott said through his earpiece.

"I've almost got access to the power grid control station."

Beast continued to type in various codes hoping to gain admittance into the system.

"And this is why technology bites." Logan said mockingly.

Scott just smirked at him until he heard Beast on the other line.

"Wait…wait…yes! I got it!"

Suddenly the whole lab went black and the security lights went out.

"Now's our chance!" Logan said as him and Scott ran up to the wall.

Logan let out his adamantium claws and slashed their way through the gates as Scott pulled up his visor and shot a hole in the side of the concrete.

They both stepped through the ruble and found themselves with two directions to choose.

"You take left, I'll take right" Logan said as they both split up.

Logan continued down his path when the light began to glow red and sirens went off.

"Beast!"

"I can't get back in to the server, I'm blocked out!"

Logan watched as guards began fill the corridor armed with machine guns.

"Really?" Logan smiled devilishly as he charged up to them as they began to fire at him.

The bullets just fell on the ground as he slashed his way through them, leaving one alive holding him by his collar.

"Now listen punk, where is that new mutant" Logan said as his claws pressed up on his adams apple.

"Down the corridor, second door to the left."

Logan tossed hiw at the wall knocking the guard unconscious as he continued his way.

Logan found the door and sliced through the metal forming an "X" in the metal.

He stepped in but something was strange all the guards had already been knocked out.

"No way Scott get here before me."

He looked around and found a red lump unconscious on the floor.

He picked it up and saw it was the supposedly new mutant with a metal device attached to its head.

"Memory probe."

Logan thought about taking it out but he wasn't sure if it would damage the mutant.

Logan carefully picked up the mutant and carried it out avoiding the swarms of guards.

"Scott, I found the mutant. Get out of there quick."

"Got it Logan."

Scott and Logan made their way to the Blackbird.


	5. The Awakening

Knuckles felt his strength return as he opened his eyes blinking a few times.

He felt something bright in his eyes and squinted to see he was laying on an examination table with a bright light shining down on him.

He tried to get up but he felt something holding him down.

He looked at his wrist to see restraints on them keeping his arms in place.

Knuckles started to get mad at being restrained as he tried to free himself.

He pulled his arms up and snapped the restraints in half.

He looked around and saw what looked to be an infirmary.

Knuckles turned to the wall and saw x-rays of what looked like…well…him.

He turned to see a door leading out as he tried to open it, unfortunately it was locked.

Knuckles brought his arm back and punched the door knocking it open and even making it fall off one of its hinges.

He looked from side to side to see no one coming but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Knuckles felt a cool breeze flow down his neck as he looked up to see an air vent.

"Perfect" Knuckles smirked and climbed his way up the wall and into the ventilation shaft.

He crawled around trying to see where he was.

"I'm sick of laboratories" Knuckles mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he began to hear voices as he began to crawl faster getting to the source of the voices.

"This is remarkable" a gruff but soft voice said.

"Indeed it is Beast, it's almost like a cross breed between a human and animal" another voice said.

"However, it still has mutations in its strength and hands."

"Sort of a mutated mutant."

"Wow, that's actually…" Beast was cut off by Charles holding up his hand and putting on up this forehead.

"There's someone else here…in the air ducts!"

With that Knuckles busted through the air vent and onto the desk of Charles as Knuckles grabbed a hold of his shirt collar putting his knuckle up to his face, only millimeters away.

"Calm yourself, we mean no harm to…" Charles was cut off by Knuckles flashing his fangs as he began to speak.

"You listen to me, I wake up strapped to a table and get taken away from the Master Emerald and you expect me to believe I'm safe in your little clutches."

Charles sent out a mind wave to make Knuckles let go of his collar.

Knuckles tried to fight it but wasn't quite sure what he was fighting against.

Every fiber of his being was telling him to break this guy's neck but a stronger presence was making his grip loosen as he had no choice but to let go.

He realized that the man whose collar he was holding on to was causing him to let go against his will.

Knuckles leapt of his desk never taking his eyes off Charles for one second.

"How did you do that?"

"Allow me to explain, I am Charles Xavier. I am a mutant with the power of telepathy and telekinesis. You are at my school for gifted children or other mutants seeking refugee from the government. This is one of my associates, Beast."

Beast nodded as Knuckles slowly nodded back.

Knuckles smirked, "you look like Sonic when the sun goes down."

Beast looked confused.

"Don't worry about it" Knuckles said as he looked back to Charles.

"Well, I have another question, who were those people that put me in a small chamber and knocked me out."

Charles nodded and replied, "They were the Mutant Control Agency, dedicated to wiping all of us mutants off the face of the planet. They found you and performed experiments on you. You were rescued by two of my X-Men, Cyclops and…" Charles was cut off as he saw Logan walk in with a toothpick in his teeth "Wolverine."

Logan looked over and saw Knuckles standing next to him.

"What the hell are you" Logan asked with his toothpick still clenched in his teeth.

Knuckles smirked and said, "I'm an echidna, what the hell are you?"

Logan smirked back, "Your rescuer."

Logan and Knuckles just stared at each other for a minute or two as Knuckles finally spoke up.

"So, what's so mutant about you?"

Logan smirked as he held up his fist and let out his adamantium claws.

"Nice", Knuckles replied.

Knuckles suddenly remembered something, "the Master Emerald!"

Knuckles turned to Charles, "You know anything about that?"

"I'm afraid I don't, there were no reports about any emeralds in the MCA's reports but there is still one possible player in this game."

Logan gritted his teeth, "Magneto?"

Charles frowned and nodded, "I'm afraid so. Tell me, um…"

"Knuckles" he replied, "the name's Knuckles."

"What kind of a name is Knuckles?"

"What kind of a name is Wolverine?"

Logan smirked as he saw Charles begin to speak again.

"Back to the business at hand, Knuckles what is so special about this Master Emerald?"

"You see I live on the Angel Island, it floats above the planet Mobius…"

"Mobius" Beast asked.

"It is what Earth is called after the gene bombs."

"Gene bombs?"

Knuckles sighed, "Let's just say your government really screws up the planet."

Beast nodded as Knuckles continued.

"The Master Emerald is the source of Angel Island's power and without it being in the shrine my world could be in real trouble."

"What good is a gem if it just makes stuff float" asked Logan.

"The Master Emerald does more than just make things float, it is an incredible source of power and it is my duty to guard it and I'm not losing it again!"

Charles nodded, "Well I think I have a plan."

* * *

><p><em>Well here it is. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm starting to wonder if anyone's actually reading this or if it's even any good...<em>

_Anyone here...?_


	6. Just Beginning

_Sorry I've been gone for a while...SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!_

_So no more extremely long waiting for a while :) So here you go!_

* * *

><p>Knuckles followed Logan and Charles as well as Beast down a silver hallway and up to a giant door with an X on it.<p>

Charles and the other X-Men looked at the door to the right and saw it was completely ripped off of its hinges and nearly destroyed.

"Um, sorry" Knuckles said looking at the damage he caused.

"Like I always said, when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry" Logan said continuing to walk down the hall.

"I like that guy" Knuckles said serious but jokingly as he continued his way down the hall with Charles and Beast.

"Well here we are, Cerebro" Charles said as he opened the eye scan lock.

"Cerebro?"

"You see Knuckles; my special telepathy is expanded through the usage of this machine. It allows me to read the minds of every mutant and nonmutant on this planet. If anyone besides Magneto knows about your emerald we will find them in the nick of time."

"Why everybody except Ma…gne...to?"

"Yes, well Magneto had a special helmet that prevents my telepathy from entering his brain."

"Oh" Knuckles nodded kind of understanding but still mostly confused.

Suddenly the panels of the dome shaped room turned white as figures of people filled the room.

"Whoa…"Knuckles watched as the figures of people floated in the room as some were lite up red and some were a lite blue translucent.

"Why are they different colors?"

"The mutants show up red and nonmutants show up normal."

The figures continued to move as more continued to fill the room and disappear as they began moving by as fast as blurs as suddenly the room filled with light as the room returned to normal.

Charles weakly took the helmet off his head as he turned to Knuckles and the rest of the gang.

"I've got something, apparently a few of the Brotherhood has some knowledge of a gem Magneto's been yammering on about but apparently no further details are within their realm of knowledge" Charles said as Knuckles balled up his fist.

"Well then, it looks like I got a helmet to crush" Knuckles said knocking his fists against each other.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Knuckles, The Brotherhood are dangerous and need a well thought out plan and time" Charles said calmly.

"Time! I don't have time, the Master Emerald needs to return to Angel Island immediately or my world is in a load of trouble!"

"I'm sorry Knuckles but this is a very delicate situation. We will work as fast as we can on a solution but you need to be patient."

"Patient!" Knuckles said as his angry fangs gritted against each other. "I'm not really the patient type, I'm the more break in, get what you need, beat the heck out of anyone in your way, and get out kind of guy."

Charles shook his head "I'm sorry Knuckles but this is all I can do for now. Again, I'm sorry; if you want I can give you a place to stay the night."

Knuckles sighed in defeat, "fine". Normally Knuckles would have walked away and handled the situation himself but at the moment he was at their mercy due to the fact he didn't know where they were.

XX

Knuckles laid back on his mattress as he tried to make himself sleep but to no avail.

Knuckles was just too worried about the Master Emerald to sleep.

Suddenly, Knuckles heard a knock on his door as he got off of his bed and went over to it.

He slowly opened the door to see Logan standing there in his leather jacket and spinning keys on his finger.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready to go where?"

"To your emerald" Logan said with a smirk.

"What, but what about Charles?"

"Charles may be smart, but he's paranoid."

"Really?"

"The Brotherhood is just a bunch of pansies with a leader in a shiny helmet. We've defeated them before and we can do it again."

Knuckles looked both ways down the hall to see if anyone else was there but no one but Logan was there leaning up against his doorway.

"You're serious?"

"As much as you are bub."

A slow smirk stretched across his face as he spoke, "then let's go show these guys one heck of a time."

They both slowly walked down the hall of the school allowing the large wooden doors to shut behind them.

* * *

><p><em>The adventure is just beginning<em>

_Tell me what you guys think!_


	7. Gambit

_Chapter 6! I really didn't have anything to do today so I thought I would hurry up and write this up._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan drove his motor cycle down the road with Knuckles running next to his bike in the dark night sky.<p>

"You sure you don't want to ride?"

"Nah, I could use some exercise anyway."

Logan continued driving down the road as they continued for quite a while.

Logan could feel himself starting to get tired as he could tell Knuckles was starting to get tired out as well as he was starting to slow down.

Logan pulled of the road and started down an old dirt road as he parked his bike on the side hiding it behind the bushes and foliage.

"You tired bub?"

Knuckles panted a bit as he replied, "I guess…I could rest."

Logan went and sat on a tree stump and grabbed a pile of sticks lying around and made a small pile of wood.

He let out his claws and slashed them together a few times creating a spark that ignited the wood giving them a fire.

Knuckles crawled up a tree and perched himself on a branch still feeling the warmth of the flames.

"You sure do like high places."

"Being on a floating island you get used to it."

Logan nodded understanding as he pulled a glass bottle out of his cooler and popped of the lid.

"You want one?"

"What is it?"

"Just soda, Charles' trying to make me lay off the drinking."

Knuckles held up his hand as Logan tossed Knuckles a bottle as Knuckles pried the lid off of the bottle with his knuckle.

"Where exactly are we heading?"

"Where going to go see an old friend…well, acquaintance."

"Who?"

"Name's Remy Labeau, but we call him Gambit. He knows a lot about under the table deals and more than likely the Brotherhood."

Knuckles proceeded to take another drink of his soda as the bubbly liquid soothed his dry throat.

"How did you get to know those guys? The X-Men?"

"To be honest, I really don't know much about my past. I remember helping out this girl, Anna Marie but we always call her Rouge when I got attacked by a member of the Brotherhood named Sabretooth. I woke up at Charles' school and decided to stay for a while."

"I have the opposite of your problem, I know too much about my past and not enough about my future. I thought for a long time I was the last echidna on the planet and it was my destiny to protect the Master Emerald forever and never leave Angel Island. However, I meet a guy named Sonic and boy did my world change."

"Sonic and you think we have weird names."

Knuckles smirked at Logan's comment as he took another sip.

"Do you know what caused your memory loss?"

"Not entirely sure but I think it might have been a bullet I took to my skull."

"Um, that would do it."

"Yeah, I know that sounded dumb but I have multiple mutant powers other than my claws."

"Like what?"

"Mutant healing and my entire skeleton is made out of adamantium which helps a bit."

"Adamantium huh, Tails uses that on the Tornado."

"You're going to have to fill me in on all these friends of yours Knuckles because right now I'm as confused as a cat waking up next to a dog."

Knuckles chuckled a bit, "fine, if you tell me about all your 'acquaintances'."

"Fine" Logan said as a smirk as they sat back awhile enjoying the night air.

* * *

><p>Knuckles followed Logan as they made their way up to a large building that smelled of tequila and cigarette smoke.<p>

"Logan wait" Knuckles said grabbing his wrist.

"What?"

"I can't go in their like this, if the guards outside don't grab me then someone in there's going to mistake me for a mutant and call the cops."

"I see your point" Logan said as he looked through a bag on his cycle.

Logan pulled out a leather jacket that Knuckles wrapped around him.

He also put on a pair of sun glasses and cowboy hat.

"I like the hat, I might just keep it."

Logan smirked as him and Knuckles slipped inside the bar.

Knuckles looked around and saw a bunch of large TV screens showing football and other sporting events.

There were a lot of pool tables over to the right and a long bar filled with various types of alcohol and other beverages.

Knuckles continued following Logan until they stopped at a large table where a lot of people were playing what appeared to be poker.

"Remember me Gambit?"

A man wearing a brown overcoat and a purple and black outfit as he was twirling a couple of 'aces' in his fingertips as he looked up with a devilish grin.

"Well, well, if it isn't old hack and slash. Just a moment" Gambit said as he sprawled out his hand, all aces.

"Aw, sorry boys better luck next time."

The other men groaned as they forked over their cash and muttered profanities as they walked away from the table.

"Why don't you boys step into my office" Remy said as two chairs sitting at the table pulled themselves out.

Logan and Knuckles sat down as Remy grabbed a bottle and poured a green liquid into his glass.

"You want a drink?"

"Maybe later, I got some business to discuss."

"Now hold up Logan, why don't you introduce your friend right there to me."

"Because I can do it myself" Knuckles said flipping his hat backwards enough to let Gambit see his face.

"Name's Knuckles the Echidna, and you might know something I want to know."

"Do you want to know or need to know" Gambit said twirling a couple of more cards in his hands.

"How the heck do you do that?"

"Kinetic energy, it comes in handy. Now back to my question, want or need?"

Knuckles flashed the two long spikes coming out of his fists.

"You tell me?"

"What exactly is it that you want to know?"

Knuckles gritted his teeth as he muttered, "the Master Emerald."

"I never heard anything about a 'master emerald' but I do know there is an emerald that some members of the Brotherhood found and went on and on and on about how it's the biggest one they've ever seen."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not a hundred percent shore but rumor is Magneto is moving it to an abandoned military base on an island."

"You mean?"

"Yep, that's the one."

Logan stood up and pushed in his chair behind him.

"Thanks, Gambit. See ya around" Logan turned and walked away from the table.

Knuckles stood up and started to walk before he heard Remy call out, "wait Knuckles."

Knuckles turned as Gambit put his cards down on the table.

"You better keep your eye on Logan; he's had some bad experience at this place. Also, you might want to hurry."

Knuckles nodded as he walked outside of the bar catching up with Logan.

* * *

><p>"Sabretooth, come in here."<p>

A large man with blonde hair and a light and dark brown outfit with long razor sharp claws walked into the room and waited as a man in a red helmet turned to face him.

"I have received warning that Wolverine and that new mutant they discovered are heading here to take away my emerald."

Sabretooth smirked as he said in a devilish tone, "we can't have that now can we?"

"Precisely."

"So what do you want me to do, just kill him?"

"Do whatever it takes to stop him from reaching here until I'm ready to use the emerald. I have the perfect plan" Magneto turned back around facing a screen with the emerald on it.

"When do you want me to go after them?"

"Immediately."

* * *

><p><em>Well that was interesting!<em>

_Wonder what's going to happen next?_

_Well, me too, better start writing!_


	8. The Island

_SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!_

_I haven't given up and to prove it here is the next chapter!_

_By the way if you have seen X-Men Origins: Wolverine, the factory here is the final place in the movie._

* * *

><p>Knuckles and Logan passed a street sign that 'WELCOME TO HARRISBURG, PENNSYLVANIA'.<p>

Logan gipped tighter to the handle bars and clenched his teeth as they proceeded into the city as Knuckles followed along lost in his thoughts.

"Something tells me Logan isn't too fond of where ever we're going" Knuckles continued on in his mind.

The night sky continued to linger over them as Logan pulled off into the woods as Knuckles followed.

Logan hid his bike in the brush as he grabbed a black bag and layed it on a tree stump spilling out some contents and a document.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"You didn't think we would go in their blind did you?"

Knuckles leaned over the stump and observed the layout print of a strange factory.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's known to us mutants as "The Island" but the government calls it "Three Mile Island Nuclear Generating Station."

Knuckles let out a low whistle, "one hell of a mouth full."

"You know it" Logan said as he slid of his leather jacket and dressed himself in complete black except for his face.

"So what's the plan?"

"If Magneto's taken this place over more than likely he's got the emerald stored near the center of the facility heavily guarded. The outer gate and boundaries are also highly guarded which means that after we get in there won't be many guards until we get closer to the center ."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Stealth is going to be important so be careful with every move."

"No problem with that" Knuckles said cracking his knuckles.

Logan smirked as he put the map back inside the bag and opened up a small jar and wiped some black paint over his face.

"Here" he said handing it to Knuckles who looked at it questioningly.

"You need something dark, you stick out like a giant red bull's eye."

"Yeah but paint seriously!"

"Hold up" Logan began shifting through his bag and pulled out a black bandana as Knuckles wrapped it around his muzzle.

He also covered his body with a black leather jacket and black gloves allowing his spikes to slide through two of Logan's three knuckle holes.

"Perfect" Knuckles said with a smirk.

"You ready?"

"Always."

Knuckles and Logan quietly slipped through the shadows heading towards the outer wall.

"I've got this" Knuckles said as he started climbing the wall.

Knuckles made it to the top as he peeked over the edge to see a guard walking towards him.

Knuckles slid his head back down waiting for the guard to walk past.

He quickly grabbed the guards arm and pulled him over the edge sending him falling.

Logan unsheathed his claws as he started climbing the wall as well.

They made it to the top as they both looked over the compound.

"Less guards then I thought" Logan said.

"Something's up, this could be a trap" Knuckles said.

"Wanna turn back?"

Knuckles thought it over, "no we've gotta risk it."

Logan and Knuckles climbed down the wall now inside the nuclear facility.

Logan slashed the security scanner on a door and pushed it open.

They slipped into a long metal corridor with millions of doors and trashed documents and experiments.

"Custodian must've quit" Knuckles said observing the hallway.

"Either that or died."

Knuckles observed a pile of document still wrapped up in a folder.

He knelt down to look at it and it had a certain picture on it.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why is your picture on this" Knuckles said handing the folder to Logan.

Logan observed the title as it read 'THE WEAPON X' and a large classified stamp on the front.

"Tons of thought started to fill Logan's mind making him start to go weak holding his head.

"You OK Logan?"

Logan gritted his teeth together as he fought the thoughts back, "yeah, I… I'm fine."

Logan slipped the folder into his bag.

"Let's get moving" Logan said continuing down the hall.

Knuckles run back up as they made their way to the inter domain with two guards outside the door.

"What should we do about them?"

"Give me five seconds" Logan said unsheathing his claws again.

Knuckles listened as he heard the grunts of the guards as he heard Logan speak.

"Clear" Knuckles followed him to the large door as Knuckles brought his fist back and blew the door of his hinges.

They both saw a glimmer off in the corner.

"Is that it" Logan asked.

"Nope, the master emerald is much bigger" Knuckles said.

Knuckles walked over and looked at the shining object, "it's just a fake fragment. We've been duped!"

"Well, you aren't as dumb as you look" they heard a voice from behind them.

Logan looked behind him claws at the ready his rage and anger immediately flaring.

"YOU!"

* * *

><p><em>Who is our mysterious guest? Leave a commentreview and make a guess!_


	9. Sabretooth

_I'M BACK BABY! Wow... that sounded alot cooler in my head, guess that's why I'm single :(_

_Any who here's and extremely action packed chapter!_

* * *

><p>A large devilish figure emerged from the shadows with his razor sharp fangs and claws.<p>

Logan knew his evil grin all too well, the grin of his arch nemesis.

"Sabretooth!"

Knuckles was dumb founded by what he saw.

Of all the mutants he had meet, by far he's the most strange.

"Logan, this guy's bad news right?"

"Are you really that dumb" Sabretooth said cockily as he pounced at Knuckles.

Knuckles brought his arm back and knocked Sabretooth in the jaw as he fell backwards allowing Knuckles to taunt his opponent.

"You think I'm dumb, man do you even own a mirror?"

Sabretooth snarled at Knuckles remark when Logan lunged at Sabretooth.

Knuckles quickly stepped aside as Logan and Sabretooth went into arm to arm combat.

Well, more claw to claw.

Logan slashed at Sabretooth as he ducked under his claws as Sabretooth slashed at Logan's chest.

Logan leapt back as the claws only managed to slash his shirt as Logan attacked again.

Sabretooth grabbed Logan's arm while he was slashing and flung him over his shoulder.

Logan slammed into the side of the wall as he tried to make himself stand.

"Hold on" Knuckles screamed as he ran to help Logan.

Sabretooth tackled Knuckles as he slashed his stomach as he screamed in pain.

He slowly slipped his hands over Knuckles neck as he cut off his air.

Sabretooth smirked until Logan shoved him off of Knuckles.

"You OK pal?"

"Y...yeah" Knuckles said holding his stomach.

Logan knew he was lying due to the deep breathing and most likely blood.

"Get out of here" Logan said keeping an eye on Sabretooth as he was struggling to get up.

"No way! I … I never run form a fight" knuckles said making himself stand holding one had on a wall and the other on his stomach.

"This isn't your fight" Logan said as Sabretooth was now up and ready.

"Now!"

Logan ran at Sabretooth and slashed at him again as Sabretooth did the same.

* * *

><p>Knuckles stumbled out of the room as he collapsed in the hallway.<p>

He was losing consciousness fast and he needed to treat his wounds before he bleed anymore.

Something caught his eye though as he looked up and saw a first aid kit in a glass case in an office.

"Bingo" Knuckles forced himself over to a desk to give him some leverage to stand.

He stumbled onto the wall with the glass case in front of him.

Punching out the glass he grabbed the first aid kit as he sat down pressing his back up against the wall as he found the bandages and gauze as he wrapped it around his stomach stopping the bleeding as he waited to regain his strength.

"If Logan doesn't kill him first," Knuckles said panting, "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

><p>Logan slashed Sabretooth in the arm as he growled in pain reaching out and grabbing Logan by the neck holding him up.<p>

"Not so tough now are ya?"

Logan struggled in his grasp as he tried to pull Sabretooth's hands apart from his neck.

"So said isn't it James, being killed by your own bloodline" Sabretooth said tauntingly.

Logan confused and enraged questioned him, "what the hell are you talking about bub?"

"Oh that's right; Cornel William Stryker put a bullet in your head."

Logan was now more curious than worried, he knew Sabretooth was playing with his mind but it still had him intrigued.

"You mean you still have no idea of who you are or even what you are?"

Logan just snarled at his foe as he tried to breathe in his grasp.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Sabretooth smiled as he tossed Logan at a metal wall.

Logan felt the impact on his back as he fell face forward from the wall to the cold metal floor.

"You don't even know why you could have survived that?"

Logan stood up and unsheathed his claws once more, this time not unsheathing the middle one, as he ran at Sabretooth and shoved him into metal cargo box.

Logan forced his claws around Sabretooth's neck by leaving the middle claw to take his head off.

"I survived because I'm a mutant" Logan said with a scowl.

"Just because you a mutant doesn't mean that you still can't die" Sabretooth said cockily even though he wasn't in the best position to make fun of Logan.

"Two words Logan, Weapon X."

Logan's mind started swirling as his memories started to flow.

* * *

><p><em>I was strapped to a piece of metal as the water bellow me tickled my back a bit.<em>

_The nurse there was laying an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth so I could breathe during whatever was about to happen to me._

_I knew I had volunteered for a chance at revenge but I don't know who or why._

_The water slowly started to rise covering my body rapidly._

_The lead man behind the controls was hard to see due to the blurriness of being under water but I think it was Stryker._

_Suddenly a bunch of little drills and needles shot out of the tank as they dug into my skin and began injecting some fluid._

_The procedure hurt like hell and the pain continued for what seemed like centuries as I tried to focus my mind on something to other than pain._

_Then she appeared, a beautiful woman, she then told me "they call him the Wolverine."_

_After her vision I sort of blacked out for a while as if I was dead then I slowly felt my life returning._

_My sense came back when I heard Stryker._

"_Wipe his memory" he said with no resolve what so ever._

_My rage increased as my anger rose and I was going to give Stryker what for._

_My claws shot out of my hands as I erupted out of the chamber as a bullet hit my face._

_I didn't feel a thing as I attacked anyone in my way as I fled the facility._

_A metal door blocked my way as I slashed an 'X' into the door as I now stood on the edge of a waterfall._

_I knew that was my only chance to freedom as I leapt with the wind dragging me downward._

* * *

><p>Logan's memory flash stopped short as he used his other hand to press his claws at Sabretooth's chin.<p>

"What did they do to me?"

Sabretooth just smirked evilly as Logan brought the claws closer to his skin.

"Answer me!"

"I would like to but I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

With that the metal crate Logan had Sabretooth trapped wit suddenly turned into a rope that wrapped around Sabretooth.

"Magneto's waiting for me" Sabretooth grinned as he was lifted up through a hole in the celling as a large air craft overhead took in Sabretooth and flew off.

"Sabretooth!"

Logan screamed at the empty night sky until he heard something coming from behind him.

"Knuckles!"

Logan ran over to his weak buddy and checked him out.

"You OK?"

"I'll survive, where's Sabretooth?"

"He got away" Logan said angrily.

"Dang, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind."

"I think he's already taken mine" Logan mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's just get out of here."

Knuckles shrugged as he followed Logan out.

Meanwhile Logan kept trying to make since of everything.

"Who am I really? What am I? And what the hell is 'Weapon X'?"

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUN! Wow...still not as cool as in my head.<em>

_So what's going to happen next and who will they meet next?_

_Leave a comment, review, suggestion, and tell me what YOU think will happen next!_


	10. Unexpected Alliance

_Dear God, how long has it been! I'M SO SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG but I'm back to curb your hunger for more and I promise more on the way!_

_Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint especially with our little surprise for you all!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>That night Logan did more reading than he ever had before.<p>

Every single document with the slightest connection to the 'Weapon X' program was in his hands or was thrown off to the side after massive amounts of analysis.

Knuckles slowly peered through half closed eyes from his tree branch.

"Logan, when are you gonna give it up?"

"When I feel like it" Logan snapped back.

"Jeez, sorry" Knuckles said.

Logan sighed as he rubbed his fore head, "Sorry bub. I'm just so damn confused!"

"It's cool man, but maybe some sleep will take your mind off things" Knuckles said closing his eyes.

"Maybe your right" Logan said before realizing Knuckles had already fallen asleep.

"Or maybe something stronger" Logan said as he got up and made it to his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled into a parking lot of a local pub as he took off his helmet and walked inside.<p>

The familiar scent of liquor and smoke filled his nostrils as he began to think about walking away before getting hooked in.

He was about to turn around and walk out of the bar until a figure walked in after him.

"Hey, how you doing Logan?!"

Logan just huffed and replied, "Fine. What about you…Tony?"

Tony just smiled, "not as good as I hoped. We need to talk", he said as he pointed to the bar.

Logan was reluctant but it was better Stark than someone else, in other words someone more annoying.

They both sat down as Logan stared down onto the table.

"What's a big shot billionaire like you doing out here, or are you just following me?"

"Long story" Tony said," Charles told us were you were."

"Charles?"

"Yeah, he was using that machine thingy, uhh…" Tony tried to remember.

"Cerebro" Logan said.

"Gazuntite" Tony smirked.

Logan just snorted, "This was supposed to be serious."

"Come on Logan lighten up, how bout I buy you a drink?"

"Tempting, but I'll pass" Logan said.

"Then what were you doing in a bar?"

"I changed my mind."

"So hot wings then?"

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me!"

Stark sighed, "Fact is I don't want to tell you this but I need to."

"Let me hear it."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is getting interested in your little friend."

"What?!" Logan exclaimed standing up and knocking his stool over.

Everyone in the bar immediately began to stare at the two as Tony led Logan out.

"This is just great first it was the MCA know we have your division breathing down my back!"

"Hey first of all the Avengers is not a direct part of S.H.I.E.L.D alright. Second of all you may be thanking me after you hear this."

"Alright go" Logan said crossing his arms.

"S.H.I. is keeping the MCA of your back but then that means they are going after you guys. So, the Avengers are going to keep S.H.I.E.L.D off your guys backs."

Logan snarled, "Then what's the catch?"

"Why does their have to be a catch" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Because Nick Fury's involved" Logan snarled.

"If the Avengers can monitor your friend…"

"Knuckles, his name is Knuckles!"

"Fine, if the Avengers can monitor Knuckles and report back to S.H.I.E.L.D then they will stay off."

"No way in hell," Logan said getting on his bike and slipping on his helmet.

"Logan be reasonable, would you rather it be us or the MCA or Nick Fury himself!"

Logan thought about and was about to give in when he got an idea.

"How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal Logan?"

"I have some documents I recovered from an old mutant experimental lab, use your fancy databases to get me everything you know and me and Knuckles will be at your Avengers HQ tomorrow."

Tony smirked as he put out his hand, "deal."

Logan shook his hand as he balled up his fist, "but if this is just some Nick Fury scheme."

His claws shot out inches away from Tony's face, "you're gonna need a lot more than a suit of armor to stop me."

"That shouldn't be a problem, see you tomorrow" Tony waved as he proceeded towards his limousine and stepped inside.

Logan cranked his cycle on as he drove away and headed back to his campsite, "I just wonder how old knucklehead's gonna think about this."

* * *

><p><em>How will Knuckles first meeting with the Avengers go? <em>

_Tell me what you think in the comments and don't forget to rate and review!_

_See you soon and I promise soon!_


	11. Hulk

_Told you I would update...even if it has been a while, but I'm here and ready to entertain so here you guys go!_

* * *

><p>The next morning Logan drove down the road with an angry Knuckles on the back of the bike.<p>

"I can't believe I'm letting you drag me off to meet some freaks, we need to go after the emerald, not mingle."

Logan groaned, all he had heard ever since they left camp was Knuckles complaining about having to go through 'socializing hell'.

"Do you think I want to deal with these guys? But trust me; it's much better to deal with Tony Stark than Nick Fury."

"What's the big difference?"

"Tony's annoying but Nick Fury is far more annoying."

"I'll be the judge of that" Knuckles said sliding into a slump on the bike.

Logan continued the drive as he pulled up to the large gate of the mansion.

"Logan I thought we were going to these guy's HQ."

"This is their HQ" Logan said smirking.

Knuckles blinked in awe lifting a brow.

"Are these guys soilders or billionaires?"

"Bit of both."

"What's next a giant monster?"

Logan just smirked as he pressed the button on the scan box.

"Name please" a computer program spoke.

"Don't tell me you forgot about little old me Jarvis" Logan grinned.

"Logan, Tony warned me you were coming" Jarvis said.

"Warned? Jarvis I'm hurt!"

"Just proceed" he said as the gate opened.

Logan pulled up in front of the large base as Tony stood in front of the large doorway.

Knuckles and Logan got off the cycle as they walked up the stairs to the door.

"Logan, good to see you" Tony said extending his hand.

Logan grabbed it and shook it, "didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Oh, you had a choice. You just made the right one" Tony said smirking.

Tony looked down at Knuckles while Knuckle glared at him in the corner of his eye.

"And you must be Knuckles correct?"

"Yea, and you must be the thorn in my side" Knuckles said through his fangs.

Tony just chuckled and glared at Logan, "no wonder you two get along so well. He's like a short, animal you."

"ANIMAL!" Knuckles flared his nostrils as he grabbed Tony's shirt collar.

"Listen here punk, I'm a Mobian, not some primitive beast" Knuckles said with fist aimed at Tony's skull.

Suddenly Knuckles felt himself being lifted off the ground being lifted up by his dreadlocks.

"HEY WHO'S The…wise guy…" Knuckles began to calm as he stared into the face of a giant green and quite strong monster.

"Hulk no like red guy, he mess with Iron Man, that my job" the green beast said as Knuckles felt his sweat drop.

Knuckles chuckled as he shifted his gaze to Logan, "they actually have a giant monster."

"Yup" Logan smirked.

"And you didn't warn me?!"

"You guessed it yourself, you should've known" Logan just smiled.

The Hulk suddenly turned to Logan and dropped Knuckles to his feet.

"Hulk remember you" he said angrily.

"Yeah I know, and these guys remember you" Logan said flashing his claws.

"Of course, I all most forgot you two used to be sparring partners."

"Used to is right" Logan said putting up his claws, "right Hulk?"

Hulk sighed under his breath and crossed his arms, "Hulk guess so."

Knuckles began to stand up, but before he could regain his balance Hulk grabbed him.

"But Hulk not finished with red guy" Hulk glared.

Now Knuckles was getting mad, "I aren't scared of ya, you wanna fight? Then bring one!"

The two began to snarl at each other until Tony stepped in.

"Not know you two, if you want to fight you can do it later in the practice room, but not now."

"Hulk says right now" and with that Hulk ran with Knuckles in hand and headed into the mansion.

Logan and Tony just looked at each other for a second before Tony broke the ice, "so…you want to go watch?"

"Nah, let 'em tussle while you and I research this" Logan said pulling out his file.

"Sure thing, Jarvis should have something in no time" Tony said leading him inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Black Panther where training in the practice room.<p>

"Hawkeye behind you" Black Panther called out as Hawkeye turned around and shot an arrow through an automatic turret.

"Thanks, heads up" Hawkeye said firing an arrow at a Chitauri solider.

"Appreciated" he said.

All of a sudden all of the holograms went dead and Hawkeye and Black Panther fell to the floor.

"Hey what's the big idea" Hawkeye called out.

"Hulk want to use room to crush red thing" Hulk's voice suddenly came over the speaker.

"I have a name you know" Knuckles growled.

"Shut it" Hulk growled back.

"Umm, Hulk? You going to introduce us before you kill him" Hawkeye smirked.

A few seconds passed until the doors of the practice room opened and Hulk entered in still holding Knuckles.

"One things for sure, you sure bagged yourself an ugly one" Hawkeye smirked before Knuckles popped him in the jaw.

"Ow, what the heck is that thing?"

"My name is Knuckles, I'm a friend of Wolverine, and this guy's new sparring partner."

"I see, and what exactly are you" Black Panther asked curiously.

"I'm a Mobian and an Echidna" Knuckles replied getting free of Hulk's grip.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find my way back home" Knuckles said before Hulk closed the door to the practice room.

"Questions later, smashing now" Hulk said getting in a fighting stance.

"You say so big guy" Knuckles said putting his fists up.

Hawkeye and Black Panther got to a safe distance as Hawkeye smirked.

"This is going to be interesting; maybe I should pop some popcorn."

"I disagree on the popcorn but I do agree that this is going to be very entertaining."

* * *

><p><em>So when we come back it's Knuckles VS. Hulk and what will Jarvis find...if anything? Guess, comment, review and I'll update soon. FYI the more reviews I get the faster I'll go :) just sayin...<em>


End file.
